When You Say You Love Me
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Huddy one-shot. Based on the song by Josh Groban. House/Wilson FRIENDSHIP. House cons Wilson into helping him declaring his love for Cuddy, but what will Cuddy's response be? Rated T. New Romance.


12/26/2007

4/5/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own House or Cuddy, they belong to David Shore. I don't own the song "When You Say You Love Me". It's sung by Josh Groban.

Rated: T. Please R&R.

A/N: Any House fan knows that House can't cook, no wonder he has in his apartment, soup, bread and PB&J. So, I'm enlisting Wilson to cook for him.

A/N 2: House/Wilson FRIENDSHIP and of course Huddy!

A/N 3: I'm pretending that Cuddy has a black baby grand piano in her home.

A/N 4: New Romance.

It was a warm, beautifully sunny Saturday as Lisa Cuddy sat outside on her patio reading a book. Her patio was separated from her home via two doors which were closed. Cuddy was wearing a pair of khaki Capri's and a sky blue colored tank top, a white bra, and white panties. She was finally relaxing after a long and strenuous week at work.

Cuddy had had the week from hell, she had dealt with House as usual, numerous board meetings, more so than usual, an emergency budget meeting, courtesy of House getting sued by a patient's family once again and to top it off, she was dealing with family issues.

Cuddy stopped reading her book and sighed. She looked at her feet and nails which were painted a beautiful bold red. Cuddy smiled when she looked at them. She had gotten a manicure and pedicure that previous day, after she had left work. Cuddy figured she deserved it after the hellish week she had had.

Cuddy went back to reading her book and she soon fell asleep. The long week at work had worn her out. Little did she know that Greg House, her pain in the neck employee, was spying on her from a secret hiding spot, namely her car, which he had snuck into earlier and had been using binoculars to spy on her all day. As soon as she fell asleep that was when House put his plan into action.

House crept as quietly as he could out of Cuddy's car, and into her house, via Cuddy's "secret" key she kept hidden underneath her flower pot. House just rolled his eyes as he let himself into her home. Along with his cane, House had enlisted his best friend Wilson to help him. House also carried in an over night bag, filled with all the necessary items including a pair of brand new jeans, clean boxers and socks, cologne, a brand new blue t-shirt and his ever present Nike Shox which he wore on his feet.

House made his way into Cuddy's home and sat on the couch waiting for Wilson who showed up 10 minutes later with all of the necessary items.

When Wilson finally showed up, and had put all the necessary items on the kitchen counter Wilson found House flipping through Cuddy's TiVo. "Wilson, my God you're finally here! What the hell took you so long? Banging wife number four?" House said.

Wilson rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. "Come on House, let's get this started". As Wilson motioned House to join him in the kitchen.

House shook his head and said, "No can do, Wilson, I have to prepare for tonight". House said nothing else and turned back to messing with Cuddy's TiVo.

Wilson once again rolled his eyes and walked back to the kitchen.

A few hours later, wonderful smells came from Cuddy's kitchen and House was practically salivating over the taste of Wilson's food. Wilson came out of the kitchen to find House in the same position he was before, only this time, House was watching The L Word, which he had put on Cuddy's TiVo.

Wilson said "House, what the hell are you doing? Cuddy will kill you if she finds out you put The L Word on her TiVo!"

House just rolled his eyes as Wilson continued on.

"Look House, dinner is ready, the kitchen is cleaned up and the food is put away. The only thing you have to do is get Cuddy to fall in love with you, good luck with that. I'm leaving to go home and shower. Call me later and don't screw this up." With that said, Wilson quietly left Cuddy's home and went back to his home.

House sighed and got up and turned off the TV. _'This had better work'_ he thought to himself as he grabbed his cane, his overnight bag which sat next to the couch and headed up stairs to shower and change.

Meanwhile, Cuddy slept on and on, sleeping peacefully and contently while inside her home, House used her shower. Of course Cuddy would be pissed when she found out he had jerked off in her shower as well, but House would just tell her he was 'christening' it.

30 minutes later, House emerged from Cuddy's bedroom, freshly showered and clothed and smelling good with the cologne he had put on. House limped down stairs and surveyed the scene before him. House then got an idea and with a mischievous grin on his face he quietly opened the doors to where Cuddy lay. To him, she looked beautiful as she lay there sleeping. House limped slowly and softly over to her and put her face within mere inches of hers.

It wasn't until Cuddy opened her eyes, freaked out and yelled at House did he laugh at her and grin. The first thing out of her mouth was, "House, why the hell are you here? Can't you leave me alone for one day?!" She yelled at him and continued on. "And why are you dressed like that? You _never _dress like that!" as she look in the scene before her:

Greg House wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair that weren't wrinkled for once, a blue t-shirt and was that cologne he was wearing? This realization came to Cuddy and she gasped. "Oh. My. God. House! You're trying to seduce me?! Is this one of your sick fantasies?" she said again.

"In your dreams Cuddles, in your dreams. Now hurry up, and go shower. I have a surprise for you!" he said as he looked down her shirt. She glared at him and quickly went inside.

It took Cuddy several minutes to collect herself as she saw that food was laid out on her kitchen table, food that she knew House didn't cook, and Cuddy grinned as she knew House had coerced Wilson into cooking. Getting over this shock, Cuddy quickly went upstairs and showered. She got out and went into her bedroom and was shocked at what she saw. Greg House had actually laid out her clothing! On the bed, lay a beautiful blue dress and matching shoes. Cuddy put on the dress and shoes and did her make up and then she walked downstairs.

They sat down to eat and before House could dig in, Cuddy spoke, "House what's the meaning of all of this? First off, you never cook for me, I know Wilson did that! Secondly, you never dress this nicely for work, much less put on cologne! What do you want? A pay raise? A closer parking spot? A Hi-Def TV for your office?"

House looked at her and spoke, "Are you offering all of those things? Thanks Cuddles! You'll find out soon enough. Just eat and enjoy this food because I may never do this again. Besides, don't you know just how much I love to annoy you?" he said as he dug into the food.

They ate in relative silence and the empty food dishes soon found themselves in Cuddy's dishwasher. Cuddy had tried all this time to figure out House's motives and couldn't, he had thrown her for a loop. Cuddy decided to go with it. After dinner, Cuddy got out a bottle of wine whine and two glasses and they moved to the living room where Cuddy's TV and piano was.

They talked idly and relaxed and even watched TV. Then it was House's turn to do his part. He went and sat at the piano and played lots of songs. One in particular he played that Cuddy didn't recognize. The opening notes of the song caught her attention, as she sat on the couch listening to him play. She turned off the TV and watched him as he sang and played.

_Like the sound of silence calling  
I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling  
Lost in a dream  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting  
You say those words, my heart stops beating  
I wonder what it means  
What could it be that comes over me  
At times I can't move  
At times I can hardly breathe_

_When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive _

_You're the one I've always thought of  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love  
You're where I belong  
And when you're with me, if I close my eyes  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time  
Somewhere between the heavens and earth  
Frozen in time  
Oh, when you say those words _

_When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive _

_And this journey that we're on  
How far we've come and I  
Celebrate every moment  
And when you say you love me  
That's all you have to say  
I'll always feel this way _

_When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
In that moment, I know why I'm alive  
When you say you love me  
When you say you love me  
Do you know how I love you?_

Cuddy's mind drifted back to the years they had spent together. They had always been best friends, despite House's prickly demeanor when she had met him in med school all those years ago. In spite of their arguments and House's sexual comments towards her, she loved him, she always had. She had loved him as a friend because it was House who she had turned to when she had gotten her first broken heart. It was House she had turned to when she had huge fights with her parents time and time again. House knew that Cuddy loved him, as a friend, maybe something more?

They were each others best friend, always there to give comfort and support to when times got bad, to help each other out on a test or a paper. Everyone thought they were lovers, but that was far from the truth. Yes they did love each other, but it was platonic, at least on Cuddy's part. House was a different beast all together. He had wanted Cuddy from the first moment he saw her.

House of course never shared his feelings, being the silent, quiet type when it came to expressing himself. Cuddy didn't care though. Cuddy had never known all those years that he had loved her and was in love with her. But he wasn't the kind of guy to just blurt out his feelings to a woman, not even to his ex-girlfriend Stacey.

The last line of the song, struck Cuddy deeply and she sat there as he continued to play the ending notes of the song.

While Cuddy was still in shock and had said nothing, House took the opportunity. He got up from the piano, grabbed his cane, limped over to where she sat and kissed her like he had always wanted to. For House it was the best kiss of his life. For Cuddy, it was still shocking but it was this kiss that said it all.

House broke the kiss and looked at her. Cuddy's blue eyes seemed bluer because of the lust and passion in her eyes. House spoke, "Cuddy, I know that I can be a pain in the neck sometimes and I always was even when we first met all those years ago. I know that you love me, as a friend. I know that I've always given the impression that I don't like people and in a sense that's true because they're all idiots anyway. I know that I'm your best friend and I always will be." House sighed and took a sip of his wine from the nearby coffee table on which his and her glasses sat as well as the wine bottle.

He continued on. "What I'm trying to say, is that I love you, I've always loved and I'm in love with you." Cuddy said nothing for several seconds as she took in the new information. Cuddy then kissed House with passion and fire that he saw stars. He had never been kissed like that before, by any woman.

They came up for much needed air many minutes later. Cuddy spoke first, "House, yes you're as ass and cost the hospital a ton of money. But I'd be lying if I didn't say that I loved you too. I've always loved you, first as a friend, but over the years it's become something more. I love you too, hell; I'm in love with you." Cuddy said.

House never thought he'd hear those words! He kissed Cuddy passionately. Soon hands roamed, and moans were heard. After several minutes of making out, Cuddy lay in House's arms. "Want to take this upstairs?" she said him. He nodded his head and kissed her again. He broke the kiss and grabbed his cane while she grabbed the wine bottle and took his hand and together they headed upstairs. They spent the night making love and exploring each others bodies.

The next morning, they both came into work late, in separate cars as to not arouse suspicion. Wilson saw House limping down the hallway and said, "How'd it go? Why didn't you call me last night" he said eager to know what happened.

"A man never tells his secrets Wilson. But I think I can make an exception on this. Let's just say that Cuddy's shower will never look the same way again to either of us" he said with a small grin as he limped down the hallway past Wilson. Wilson stood there for a few seconds trying to get the image of House and Cuddy out of his brain. Wilson just shook his head and began to walk the other way.

House suddenly turned around and called Wilson's name. Wilson turned around to see a projectile coming towards him; he caught it and looked at it, then looked at House. "Thanks for the wine. It came in handy." House said and Wilson laughed and they both turned back and went their separate ways, each man with a smile on his face.


End file.
